


Possessiveness Looks Good on You, Counselor

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I developed this from a headcannon prompt given to svuheadcannons on Tumblr.  If you aren't following them, go do it! Also, follow me while you're at it! You'll find me at abrasivepersonalitytendersoul.tumblr.com.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possessiveness Looks Good on You, Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> I developed this from a headcannon prompt given to svuheadcannons on Tumblr. If you aren't following them, go do it! Also, follow me while you're at it! You'll find me at abrasivepersonalitytendersoul.tumblr.com.

The distance between his office and home had never seemed longer. Rafael Barba had a tough case today. He won, but that paled in comparison to how he felt physically and emotionally. He had almost lost the case on a technicality, but he dug his way out of it. All he wanted was to buy out the local Chinese takeout, put on his stretchy pants, and cuddle with you.

He turned his keys in the door and walked into your apartment. He tossed his tie and briefcase on the dining room table and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. He slipped his shoes off and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch. He felt a surge of heat envelope his throat as the liquid slid it’s way into his stomach. He walked to the living room and sat down with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Finally a moment of silence. He took inventory of his life. He loved his job, but when he had to somehow work his way out of a hole in the courtroom, he wondered if he should have done something easy, like being a bricklayer. 

He scoffed at his thought. He would not have met you if he was a bricklayer. Well, maybe he would have, but it would have been when he was building your office building and you would not have given him the time of day. Biochemists don’t fall for those doing manual labor. At least not in New York.

But he did meet you. And you had just agreed to be his forever. He smiled. As frustrating as his job can be, you were his. And that was totally worth it.

Where were you? He got up from the couch and went to your bedroom. When he saw you he remembered, but pretended like he didn’t.

“Going somewhere tonight, mi amor?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. You were wearing a simple, deep purple gown. Your hair was pinned softly into victory curls and a bun. You were trying to fasten the pearl necklace Rafael bought you for your birthday.

“Rafael! What are you doing?! We’re going to be late. You’re lucky I laid your tuxedo out,” you responded hastily. How could he forget you had an event tonight? The man was up for a community award, for heaven’s sake.

He pressed his lips to the space where your neck and back meet. “Do we have to go? I’ve had a long day and I just want to be with my beloved.”

“Honey, you’re one of the guests of honor. You have to go,” you said turning to face him.

He stuck his bottom lip out and opened his eyes as wide as he could. “I don’t want to. And you can’t make me.”

“You’re right, but I can make things…difficult for you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Raf, you’re forgetting that I have access to many different chemicals and plants. You wouldn’t want to recreate the itching powder incident, do you?”

“Not really,” he said lowering his head in defeat.

“It’s settled then. Hurry up and change. I’ll help you with your bow tie. The car is going to be here in twenty minutes. I’ll make you a cup of coffee.”

“Gracias, mi hechicera bella.” He fastened the necklace and kissed your cheek. You walked into the kitchen to start the coffee.

Rafael stared at the tux hanging up in the closet. He loved to dress to the nines, but not in forced social situations like this one. What he loved even more though, is excuses for you both to dress up so he can show you off to the world and remind everyone that you are his. He started to smell the coffee. 

He quickly changed and sauntered into the kitchen. He had lost all sense of hot and cold from drinking so much coffee. He downed the cup while you tied his tie while also trying to steal kisses.

“Raf, I can’t tie this right if you keep getting in my way,” you said trying to dodge his lips.

“Looks like we can’t go. Damn.”

You glared at him. 

“Lo siento,” he quickly said.

“Got it. Go brush your teeth. We are leaving any minute.”

The sun was beginning to set casting amazing shades of pink and orange across the New York skyline. The temperature had dipped a bit from the last time you were outside. A small shiver ran through you and you pulled your coat a little closer to you. Rafael pulled you close as you walked to the car. He set a soft kiss on your temple and helped you into the back seat. 

“Good evening, Mr. Barba. You both are looking well this evening,” the chauffeur said as he got in the driver’s seat. “Assuming the traffic is running smoothly, you should arrive on time.” He flashed a smile at you.

Rafael slid closer to you and put his arm around your shoulder, “Thank you.”

The driver was one of the most talkative drivers you had since you started seeing Rafael. He also seemed to devote more attention to you than Rafael would have liked. Every time the driver directed something at you, Rafael kissed your temple and lightly brushed your shoulder with his thumb, then would look at the driver with his lawyer eyes. You felt slightly awkward, but you knew why he was feeling this way. You just weren’t sure if he knew.

You arrived a few minutes later than you had anticipated, but it didn’t make any difference. These things always started late.

Rafael helped you out of the car, guiding you by placing his hand on the small of your back. He sent one more look to the driver and continued into the building. There was plenty of press coverage. It was an election year and the mayor was in attendance. You two walked over and greeted the mayor. 

“Good evening, Mayor Cartwright. How are the polls faring?” Rafael asked. You had heard the political niceties enough times that you could anticipate the responses. It took all your willpower to keep from mouthing along.

“They aren’t bad, but they could always be better, Mr. Barba. How are things at the DA’s Office?”

“I wish there were fewer criminals, but then I guess I would be out of job, so I guess things are doing fine.”

The men laughed their courtesy laughs and parted ways. You offered to go get you drinks before the dinner began. He agreed, which was surprising considering his behavior so far tonight.

You walked to the bar and ordered scotch for Rafael and a glass of Cabernet for yourself.

“I’ll have what the lady is having,” a voice said from behind.

You turned around and met the gaze of the familiar face. It was your ex-boyfriend. Dr. Ryan Parker, chair of the Children’s Hospital of New York City. Rafael only knew him as Ryan. You had been with him for two years before you met Rafael. The man liked his alcohol and women. It took most of the two years you were together to figure it out. Two years wasted. He made you feel like you didn’t matter. He was the one that didn’t matter. You had been over him for a while, but seeing him again brought the feelings back, gnawing at your stomach.

“Hello, Ryan. How are things at the hospital?”

“They’re fine. The board wants to change some things in the leadership, but that is nothing new.”

“I recall,” you said curtly. The man had become unbearable to just about everyone. It serves him right.

“How are you doing?” He asked, awkwardly sidling up to you at the bar. The bartender handed you your drinks.

You glanced nervously around the room. This was the last person you wanted to have a conversation with. You would give anything to talk to that creep with the weird nasal drip that tried to pick you up junior year of college.

“I am doing well. I-”

“Is everything okay? What’s the hold up? I need someone to keep me sane while talking to other lawyers.” Oh thank God. Rafael.

“Yeah. Ryan and I were just catching up. I hope scotch is okay,” you said, handing him the glass.

“Perfecto. Just like you.” He planted a tender but commanding kiss on your cheek.

“Ryan, this is Rafael Barba. He’s an Assistant District Attorney in Manhattan and-”

“And her fiance,” Rafael said, interrupting you and giving Ryan an intensified courtroom look.

“Fiance? You finally bagged one?” Ryan said. Rafael narrowed his stare.

“Shall we find our seats, mi amor?”

“Please. My feet are killing me. It was nice to see you again, Ryan.”

Rafael led you quickly away from the bar.

“Are you okay? I didn’t figure out he was you ex until you told him what I do.”

“I’m fine, Raf. I just want to forget he’s here.”

He kissed your nose. “Let’s go sit down.”

This was one of those events with a seating chart. With Rafael being one of the guests of honor, you were seated at a table near the stage. You made your way to your seats and made conversation with the other people sitting there. Rafael sat just to your left. Dinner was about to be served.

There was an open seat to your right. You had just calmed down when you heard the voice again.

“We have to stop running into each other. People might start to talk,” said Ryan as he sat next to you and winked.

You stared at him as your hand dropped to Rafael’s knee. You squeezed it to get his attention. Without missing a beat, he scooted his chair closer to yours and draped a protective arm around the back of your chair. It seemed enough to deter Ryan. For now.

You didn’t look up from your plate the whole meal. Rafael kept a reassuring hand on your leg the whole time. He knew better than to ask if you wanted to leave. You were the kind to put his needs- both personal and professional- above your own. 

He didn’t pay a lot of attention to the ceremony. The honorees had been informed ahead of time as to whether or not they won. He wasn’t getting the award, but that didn’t matter. He got to show you off. In the end, that’s why he came to this thing.

Ryan was actually the winner. Nobody really knew why. Sure, he was a good doctor, but an incompetent community leader. He got up and gave his speech, making almost total eye contact with you. Rafael tried to do everything he could except pee on you to show Ryan you were his and his only.

Finally the speech ended and the band started playing. Rafael had one more trick up his sleeve. 

“Would you dance with me? We need to practice for our wedding,” he asked you. It was a valid argument. Weak, but valid.

“Counselor, I figured you would be more direct with me,” you said trying to be flirtatious, but also trying to get away from Ryan as quickly as possible.

“Redirect, your honor. Will you dance with me? The prettiest girl in the room should be attended to at all times.”

“Objection. Speculation.”

“Permission to treat as a hostile witness?”

“Shut up, Raf. I’m just messing with you. Let’s dance.”

You made your way to the dance floor. Rafael kissed the back of your hand before holding you close to dance. He placed his left hand on your right hip and took your left hand in his right. Your left hand rested on his shoulder.

The longer you danced the closer you drew to each other. Within three songs, you were pressed against him. His hands around your waist and your arms around his neck. His breathing got heavier. He gently kissed your lips from time to time.

“Estoy loca por ti, mi amor.” 

“Rafi, don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Quiero hacerte al amor.” He placed a more fervent kiss on your lips.

“Raf.”

“Dame un beso.”

“Will that slow you down?” You asked, meeting his gaze. His eyes were full of passion.

“For now,” his voice was getting scratchy. It was starting to drive you crazy. You kissed him, slipping him a little tongue. He started to chase after it, but you pulled away.

“Me encanta,” he smiled at you.

You had successfully put him at bay for now. You figured this would be a good time to take a break before it was time to head home. You started to break away, but he pulled you back in.

“Don’t go yet,” he said motioning his eyes downward.

“Are you serious, Raf?”

“It just kind of happened. Please stay with me until it’s safe to leave.”

“You’re lucky I love you. And that,” you said motioning your eyes downward.

“Maybe I can-”

“Rafael. Not here.”

“Quiero hacerte el amor,” Rafael growled into your ear.

“Maybe if you calm yourself down before we leave.”

“Ok. I’ll be behave.”

“You better. I’d hate to leave you with some explaining to do to your colleagues.”

It took a few minutes, but he calmed down. Not completely, but enough to get to the car. He guided you into the car and shot the driver a warning look.

The drive home was quiet. At least from the driver. You and Rafael were busy making out in the backseat. You felt sixteen again. 

“Me pones muy caliente,” Rafael would whisper in your ear. “I want to make sure you know how much I love you.”

“Rafael. You need to slow down. You’re starting something you can’t finish.”

“Not until you finish, ay mamí?”

You heard a snicker from the front seat. Rafael snapped his head forward.

“I’ll give you an extra $100 on your tip if you keep to yourself and drive fast.”

“Mr. Barba, we’re here. Have been for five minutes,” the driver said.

“You just looking for a free show?”

“No, sir. It’s just our policy to not interrupt the clients under any circumstances.”

Annoyed, Rafael pulled $100 out of his wallet and got out of the car. He helped you out and you took his arm and walked into the building. He was embarrassed. It was rare that you saw him caught off guard, and it was honestly your favorite thing. You valued his stability and his answer for everything, but seeing him a little shaken was pretty sexy. 

You grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him passionately. He returned your kiss and pressed the button to go up to your floor. He pulled you into the elevator and into another kiss. You pressed the button for your floor and took a breather. He knew all the right ways to make you breathless.

You got to your floor and Rafael fumbled for his keys. You took your shoes off and followed him into your apartment. Your shoes hadn’t even hit the floor when he had you up against the door, closing it as he backed you up against it. 

His hands were firmly on your hips. Your arms flew around his neck and down his shoulders. You removed his jacket and threw it on the back of the dining room chair and started working on his tie. He was struggling with the back of your dress. He had mastered getting your bra off a long time ago, but dresses were more complicated.

He turned you around and kissed the back of your neck. He pulled the zipper down and helped you step out of the dress. He lifted you up and carried you into the bedroom. He laid you down and trailed kisses from your lips to your lips. He slowed his kisses and worked back up to your face. 

You started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it across the room. He guided your hand to his crotch. He was already hard when you got home, but somehow he had gotten harder. 

“Rafi. I need to tell you something before we continue.”

“Can it wait?” He grumbled into your neck.

“I don’t think so. Especially since it could change things for us.”

He sat up. “What’s going on?”

You propped yourself on your elbows. “Rafi, I want to keep going, but you need to wear a condom. I’m ovulating.”

“That’s why you stopped?” He stared at you. His eyes narrowing. He didn’t like getting interrupted, but you were lying there, looking so beautiful. He couldn’t stay mad.

“I’m sorry. Normally we’re better about planning around this. And I think it’s why you are feeling extra, well, possessive of me. It’s biology.”

He heard every word you said, but he had gone into the bathroom to get the box of condoms. He smacked it down on the bedside table and took one out.

“Will you do the honors?” He asked, handing you the condom.

“Gladly.”

You snapped the condom on him. The sensation took him by surprise, but he loved it. He pulled up to meet his lips. His hands reached around behind you and he flipped your bra off in one motion. He massaged your breasts as he kissed your body. His fingers played with your panties. You were getting wetter by the second, so his fingers slid around without a lot of protest. Your soft moans of pleasure made him want to tease you longer.

He brought himself back up to you and licked his fingers clean. You kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. You started working on his belt and pants. He was still growing. You could feel the blood throbbing inside his member. You worked furiously to get his pants off. You ripped his boxers off and licked your lips.

You looked up at him for approval. There was nothing but lust in his eyes. He needed to be in you and he didn’t care where he went in. In seconds your lips were sucking on his tip, your tongue lightly going back and forth over his slit. You slid him further inside your mouth. His member was too much to handle. The precum made a nice lubricant, but your jaw needed a rest. You took him out and applied it like lipstick. He groaned. Your other hand stroked him while you sucked on his balls.

“Cariño, stop. Por favor. I’m going to come.”

“That’s the point,” you said in between licks of his length.

“I promised you that you were going to finish first.”

“I can’t argue with you, Counselor.”

He laid you on your back and kissed you again. He gently pulled your panties off and kissed your thighs. He rubbed your clit and gave you a few broad licks with his strong tongue. He lightly kissed your clit and gave it a soft, firm lick. 

You shivered in delight. He kissed the apex of your thigh and pelvic area.

“Rafi!” You yelled.

He smirked into your labia and parted your lower lips. He inserted two fingers and pumped vigorously. He continued to kiss and suck on your clit and timed his actions perfectly. He gained speed and intensity. You were starting to contract around him. He pumped faster with each breath you took. He slowed down when you began to climax. His goal was to get you to ride it out for as long as possible.

He sucked on your clit harder. The mix of slow and hard sent you over the edge.

He didn’t stop. He kept going. He moved his tongue inside you and made all sorts of intricate patterns inside you. You started rubbing your clit. You came in minutes.

“I want you to come inside me,” you said breathlessly.

“I thought you would never ask.”

Rafael crawled up your body, leaving kisses as he went. You flipped him on his back and straddled him. You took him in your hand and teased yourself with his penis. He whimpered. 

You guided him into you about halfway down his length, then slammed yourself down on top of him. He screamed. He had never been like this with you before. You raised yourself up and slammed down again. And again. 

“Dios Mio!” He cried out.

You rode him gently at first, then got harder. You angled yourself so you were hitting your spot. His finger rubbed your clit as you moved on him. You felt him starting to contract. He was ready to burst. You were also getting close. You slammed down on him again, hitting your g spot and causing you to orgasm. He then followed suit. You rode everything out together and gave a few extra pumps to be sure he was completely satisfied. 

He rolled you over and brushed some stray hairs away from your face. He kissed your lips and said, “Soy tuya.”


End file.
